


a love with no doubt

by Meridas



Series: kiss me once, then kiss me twice [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Porn with Feelings, happy celebratory smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: Molly and Caleb go home to celebrate.(super late!) prompt fill for day 11: passionate kiss





	a love with no doubt

**Author's Note:**

> The engagement smut I promised some people would follow the proposal fic 'today and every day' is here! Title comes from Body Gold by Oh Wonder.

Molly can barely contain himself by the time they get home that evening. He wastes no time pressing Caleb up against the door as soon as it shuts behind him and kissing the living daylights out of him.

He presses in with his whole body, wanting to be as close to his boyfriend—his _fiancé_ , holy shit _._ Gods above and below, he’s going to get married. Caleb asked him to _marry him_ and Molly said yes because of course he did, because he can’t think of a damn thing in the world he wants more than to spend the rest of his life being married to Caleb Widogast.

“Wait, wait,” Caleb gasps. His fingers flex in Molly’s hair, then tug lightly to pull him back. Molly leaves the impressive hickey he was working on with a whine. He pouts, and Caleb presses his thumb against Molly’s lower lip, his eyes fond and hot at the same time.

“I want to, ah—” Caleb seems almost shy, all of a sudden, a blush spreading across his cheeks along with a smile. “I’d like to get you your ring, if that’s alright?”

Molly’s breath catches. “Yes,” he squeaks. He surges forward again, peppering excited kisses all over Caleb’s face while he laughs. “Yes, yes, I want to see it.” He draws back and cups Caleb’s face between his palms. “I want to be wearing your ring, Caleb.”

Caleb pushes him gently back, giving him one more kiss to make it easier. “Go on,” he murmurs, “meet me in the bedroom? I will just be a moment.”

Molly nods and watches Caleb hurry off to his study. As soon as he’s out of the room, Molly dashes over to his sewing box. His hands are shaking as he pulls out the box. He’s memorized the feeling of soft dark blue velvet under his fingers, traced the familiar rounded edges over the course of three weeks owning the ring, waiting for the right time to ask Caleb. Something perfect, not too ostentatious for Caleb’s sake, the right amount of dramatic…

Molly covers his mouth with his hand, feeling the irrepressible grin spread back across his face. And here he was, none of his plans accounting for _Caleb asking first._ He can’t believe how _lucky_ he is. He can’t imagine being more in love.

He practically skips into the bedroom, shedding his coat and hopping out of his boots along the way. From down the hallways, he can hear the door to Caleb’s study close, and he hops up on the bed and waits for Caleb to arrive, kicking his feet gently. He can feel his tail going crazy against the soft bedspread behind him, but there’s not a damn thing he’d do to stop it.

Caleb smiles at him, bright and shining the way Molly feels. Molly holds out a hand, wiggling his fingers eagerly.

“Wanna see something?” he asks, trying for coy but still stuck on giddy. It hardly matters. Caleb _asked Molly to marry him_ , he’s not going to start judging him now if he can’t help his own ecstatic giggles.

Caleb raises an encouraging eyebrow. He has a box in his hand, soft maroon velvet very similar to the one Molly’s hiding behind his back, but he holds onto it and waits for Molly to speak again.

But when it comes down to it, Molly can’t really find the words. He opens his mouth, stops—then he just holds his hand out and presents the little box. Caleb’s eyes go wide.

“Caleb,” he says, hearing how his voice shakes and aches through the unbelievable joy in his chest, “will you marry me?”

“You… at the same time, you had—” Caleb reaches out and touches the box. Molly takes his hand and pulls him closer, until he has Caleb standing between his knees, nose-to-nose.

He leans in and kisses him sweetly. “I’ve had it for a while,” he admits, “but I couldn’t find the right time, and—”

Caleb cuts him off with a fierce, overwhelming kiss, and Molly gives up happily. Caleb presses up against him, hands and mouth insistent and ecstatic. It leaves Molly breathless, flushed and tugging at Caleb's shirt, wanting him even closer as he kisses him, open and deep and intoxicating.

Caleb's hand finds him shoulder and pushes, and Molly falls back willingly onto the bed. He looks up at Caleb as _his_ _fiancé_ moves to straddle him, looming over him with a determined look.

“Give me your hand, _schatz_ ,” he says. Heart going mad in his chest, Molly put out his left hand for Caleb, fingers splayed and shaking slightly.

Caleb’s ring slides into place and fits perfectly. Molly’s not ashamed to admit that his eyes well up at the sight of a softly shining moonstone. For a moment both of them just sit there, looking at it. Then they catch each other’s eye, and all at once they both start laughing.  

Molly seizes Caleb’s face between his hands. “We’re ridiculous,” he says as solemnly as he can, and then dissolves back into giggles. Caleb catches his left hand, and turns his face so that he presses a kiss to Molly’s fingers.

“I love you,” he says, “ridiculous as you are, you are the light of my life.”

“You—” Molly yanks him down and kisses him. It’s messy and he’s getting lipstick all over Caleb’s face as he laughs, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Caleb’s laugh is just about Molly’s favorite sound.

“Put mine on,” he demands. He fumbles for his box, and if he has to wipe his eyes before he gets Caleb’s ring out, well, he’s not ashamed.

Caleb’s hands are shaking just as much as Molly’s. For a moment, Molly stops and just holds his hand, clasped between both of his. Caleb spent so long wrapped up and hiding and scared and angry, and Molly has watched him go through so much. He’s proud of Caleb, of how far he’s come and the life they’ve built. He kisses the tips of Caleb’s fingers, and carefully puts the simple golden band on for him.

He puts his left hand up to Caleb’s and laces their fingers together. The soft _click_ of rings brushing against each other has never felt more overwhelming or wonderful. “I love you,” Molly breathes, looking back up at Caleb’s face. He cups his jaw in his free hand, running his fingertips lightly through Caleb’s beard.

Caleb kisses the tips of his fingers, then leans down and captures Molly’s lips. “ _I_ _ch liebe dich_ ,” he murmurs.

Molly wraps his arms around Caleb's waist and rolls them so he ends up on top, flopped across Caleb's torso. He can't decide if he wants to kiss some more or give Caleb some new mark's or get their clothes off first, and he ends up burying his face in Caleb's chest.

Caleb laughs softly at him. “What's the matter, _schatz?_ ” he asks, stroking Molly's hair.

“I'm just feeling a lot,” Molly tries to explain. He lifts his head, pressing further into Caleb's petting. “I'm just— I'm _so happy_ , and I'm excited, and I'm trying not to start planning anything because that can come later.” He folds his hands atop Caleb's chest and props his chin on them. “Also I'm the really happy kind of horny and I still want to have celebratory sex.”

Caleb snorts, his chest shaking under Molly’s head. Molly grins at him, raising his tail to wave lazily through the air. “You might want to remove a few of your clothes, then,” Caleb says dryly, and Molly immediately rolls off him and yanks his shirt off. Caleb laughs at him again, that endearing little snort-chuckle that Molly falls in love with every time he hears it.

Despite Molly’s flexibility and his propensity for flinging his clothes everywhere, Caleb beats him to nudity while Molly is still wiggling out of his very tight pants. He finally kicks them off the end of the bed with a triumphant grunt, just in time for Caleb to pin him back to the bed to be very thoroughly kissed. Molly hums happily and pushes his fingers into Caleb’s hair. He hitches his leg up around Caleb’s waist and rolls his hips, pulling a moan out of Caleb.

Caleb’s hand grips his horn and Molly moans as he’s efficiently held down, kept in place while Caleb kisses him, messy and deep. His tongue catches against Molly’s teeth, a whispered apology cut off as Caleb bites at his lip in turn.

“Fuck,” Molly breathes, “Caleb, _fuck me_ , come on, please—”

Caleb groans and breaks away, reluctance written on every line of his face. He leans away to rummage through their bedside table, cursing as he pushes detritus aside to find the lube. Molly flips over and arches his back shamelessly, and hears Caleb drop something to the floor. He grins over his shoulder at his fiancé.

“Doing alright there?” he asks sweetly.

Caleb, bless his heart, is blushing as he brings the lube back over and swats lightly at Molly’s ass. Molly wiggles it at him, and Caleb snorts helplessly, and the sight of it sends Molly into giggles once again. He buries his face in his pillow but makes no effort to stifle it as he feels Caleb thump onto the mattress beside him, shaking with laughter. Molly adores him. He loves him so much, that he can still make Caleb blush and laugh and hopefully fuck him into the mattress sometime today. He loves this man so much and he’s going to marry him.

Molly gathers himself, falling over on his side to look at Caleb. His new ring presses against his cheek and he smiles. “You know, you’re really sexy when you’re smiling, have I ever mentioned that?”

Caleb nudges his knee in between Molly’s legs, and pulls him closer until they’re flush together. “You,” Caleb murmurs into the tiny space between them, “are a menace. You’re lucky I adore you so.” He kisses the tip of Molly’s nose. “And you’re lucky you’re hot.”

Molly grins at him. “I am lucky.” He closes the small distance between them and captures Caleb’s lips. He kisses him gently, breathes him in, savors and treasures this feeling in his chest that he’ll get to keep forever. 

Caleb’s hand wanders down Molly’s back as they kiss, trailing clever fingers over his sensitive skin. Molly shivers as Caleb’s touch circles the base of his tail, just barely on the sexy side of ticklish, teasing at the spot that makes Molly flush hot and wanting as if he wasn’t there already. After all this time together, Caleb knows how to play him like a fiddle. Whoever said sex would get boring in a steady relationship had clearly never dated anyone with clever wizard fingers and Caleb’s exceptional mind.

Those clever fingers wander lower, and Molly spreads his legs eagerly. He breaks the kiss with a gasp, panting lightly. “Please,” he mutters, and dives back in, threading his fingers into Caleb’s hair. Caleb groans into his mouth, kissing him back like his life depends on it. Grabbing a handful of Molly’s ass, he pulls Molly over the top of him and holds him close, rocking their hips together.

“Fuck,” Caleb gasps between kisses, and Molly just whines and pushes his ass back harder into Caleb’s grip. His fingers flex, and _gods_ Molly can only hope for some nice fingertip bruises when they’re done. He can feel the change in texture from Caleb’s ring against his skin, and it’s driving him crazy with joy and want and love.

“Please,” he repeats, almost lost against Caleb’s skin. He trails his kiss along his jaw, biting gently to get that strangled moan he loves. “Caleb, please fuck me, give me your fingers, come on—”

He hears the _click_ of the lube cap and grins triumphantly into Caleb’s neck. Cool, slick fingers circle his hole and he arches, lifts his tail shamelessly as Caleb slides his first finger inside. Molly sighs happily, rocking back to meet him. He spies the half-formed hickey on Caleb’s throat and immediately goes back to work on it.

It’s easy for him to get lost in this, it always has been. Caleb’s fingers working him open, his voice soft and rough in his ear, his skin under Molly’s fingers and teeth and tongue. He cries out, uninhibited and loud, when Caleb drags his fingers across his prostate.

“I’m good,” he gasps. “I’m good, Caleb, I want—” he lifts his head, hazy with wanting, and meets the same love and lust in Caleb’s eyes. “Switch positions, I want you over me.” Caleb’s fingers leave him once more, and Molly gives him a quick kiss before he slides off. He’s hot and hard and dying to be touched, and more than anything he wants to be _taken_ and claimed just like the ring on his finger says he is. Molly lowers himself onto his elbows, knees splayed out wide against the sheets. “Come on, love,” he murmurs, and he hears Caleb’s quiet, choked-off _fuck_ and grins.

Caleb runs his hands up Molly’s sides, firm and reverent over his scarred-up skin. Molly feels a kiss placed at the back of his neck, followed by the long, warm line of Caleb’s chest pressed against his back. “ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he hears, rumbling softly against his spine, and he reaches up and finds Caleb’s left hand with his.

“I love you, too,” he replies, and squeezes Caleb’s fingers with his. The two rings wink in the light, and he can’t help the giddy happiness that blooms in his chest all over again. He draws their entwined hands to his mouth and kisses them. “Now please fuck me, my darling _fiancé._ ”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Caleb half-gasps, half-laughs, but before Molly can respond he feels the head of Caleb’s cock at his hole. He lets his head fall to the bed and he moans, loud and decadent as Caleb spreads him open and pushes in deep. Molly rocks his hips back to meet him, relishing the familiar feeling as he takes Caleb to the hilt and flushes hot with accomplishment and bliss.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes out, pushing back in tiny thrusts. “Gods, yes, _Caleb_ , so good.” He squeezes Caleb’s fingers again, and grins into the sheets as Caleb pulls back. “Come on, love, make me feel it, make me feel I’m _yours—ah!_ ”

“If you’re going to run your pretty mouth,” Caleb says, breathlessly, right next to Molly’s ear, “you had best be prepared.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Molly hisses, wiggling back against him. “Caleb, again, please—”

“As you wish,” Caleb says with a sweet kiss to Molly’s shoulder, and before Molly can say a word about stealing lines from movies, Caleb pulls back and slams back into him, hard and fast and claiming just the way Molly needs.

Molly barely bothers to muffle his sounds into the bed as Caleb fucks him. He arches his back and wraps his tail around Caleb’s thigh and _shouts_ as his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband, _his Caleb_ makes him see stars. He can feel himself getting closer, pleasure building in his gut without even a hand on his cock yet, and he whines and clenches hard around Caleb’s cock inside him.

“My fiancé,” Molly gasps, just to feel Caleb’s hand spasm and hear him groan aloud. “Gonna be _my husband_ , Caleb, please, _fuck me_ , my fiancé, _mine—_ ”

Caleb buries his face in Molly’s hair with a groan. “If you keep saying that I’m going to come,” he warns breathlessly, his thrusts growing shorter, erratic, frantic.

Molly grins sharply. “Oh, yeah?” He pushes his hips back again to meet Caleb, and he’s rewarded with another burst of pleasure as Caleb’s cock skates across his sweet spot. “Going to come in me, fill me up? You already— _ah, fuck!—_ put your ring on me, showed everyone I’m _yours_ —” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Caleb chokes out, and his fingers bite into Molly’s skin as his hips jerk and his body shudders as he comes. Molly grips his hand tightly, keeping his tail wound around Caleb’s thigh. He’s _so close_ , brought right to the edge where it would hardly take anything for him to follow Caleb, but he shudders and waits, just barely rocking back against Caleb as much as he can stand. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply, trying to be patient as Caleb pants into his shoulder. 

“Menace,” Caleb whispers, and drops a kiss at Molly’s shoulder blade. Molly tries not to squirm as Caleb’s softening cock slips out of him, but an impatient noise leaves him anyway. His tail uncurls and he wiggles, bracing himself better against the bed.

“You knew that when you proposed to me,” he accuses playfully, waving his tail demandingly in Caleb’s general direction. “Don’t you _oh!_ ”

A quiet chuckle comes from behind him as Caleb strokes again at the sensitive tip of Molly’s tail, very gentle but very deliberate. “No, keep talking,” Caleb teases him, and Molly has only the barest warning as his breath ghosts over the small of his back, before Caleb’s tongue flicks against his hole and Molly _shrieks._  

He buries his face in the sheets, his left hand clenching where it’s still laced with Caleb’s. “Caleb,” he pants, “please tell me you’re, _please please—"_

Caleb places a kiss against his thigh, even as his fingers draw sparks up Molly’s tail. “You _are_ mine,” he says, and Molly just about melts into a desperate puddle as his cock throbs and his breath catches. “My fiancé, _mein schatz_.” He squeezes Molly’s left hand one more time, then eases his fingers free and strokes the inside of Molly’s thigh instead. “I’ll take care of you, _my Mollymauk_ , don’t worry.” 

Then that clever tongue is back, sweeping soft and hot against Molly’s sensitive hole, and Molly squeezes his eyes shut and gives himself over entirely. Caleb’s left hand slides up and cups around his cock; not stroking, not yet, but his firm grasp sends fireworks bursting behind Molly’s eyes after so long without touch. His tongue is hardly a stretch after Molly’s opened up for his cock, but Molly _loves_ being eaten out and they both know it, and Caleb knows all the ways to tease him stupid and work him toward the edge. His right hand still pets at the tip of his tail, rhythmic and calm and absolutely maddening.  

Molly whimpers into the bed, “ _please please Caleb please_ ” and not much else as Caleb slips his tongue inside him and strokes his hand slowly up his cock. Caleb shifts his grip, and Molly can feel the smooth, warm metal of his engagement ring, and all of a sudden his spine goes tight and his mind whites out as he comes with a cry all over Caleb’s hand. 

He’s trembling in the aftermath, soft little shocks of pleasure running through his body with every soothing touch of Caleb’s hands. Distantly, he feels a soft kiss brushed against his hair, then hears water running from the bathroom. He hums, but can’t be bothered to open his eyes. He feels wrung out and well-used and so, so happy.

He comes to a little more when Caleb comes back to him, and gives him a soft kiss. His breath smells minty and the washcloth he runs along Molly’s skin is warm. Molly scoots closer to his warmth, out of the wet spot and into Caleb’s arms. He hears that small, breathy laugh he treasures so much as Caleb’s arms wrap around him.

“I love you,” Molly says. He wraps his arms around Caleb in return, and gives him a tiny, happy squeeze. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”


End file.
